Feeling
by uchiruno
Summary: "Tou-san, bagaimana perasaan Tou-san pada Kaa-san?" / "-kenapa ayah menikahi ibu? Kalau itu pasti ada alasannya 'kan?" / "Perasaan itu tidak bisa dijelaskan begitu saja lewat kata-kata, Daisuke." / "Ayah menyebalkan. Kenapa tidak saja menjawab karena ayah cinta pada ibu?" / "Sasuke-kun kau gila?" / "Tidak di depan anak-anak!" / WB Headcanon Challenge No.49 / Mind to Rnr? :D


**Desclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing :**SasuSaku

**Genre :** Romance, Family

**Warning : ** typo(s), OOC Sasuke (maybe), normal POV, oneshot

**Theme**: WB Headcanon Challenge No.49

_'Tou-san, bagaimana perasaan Tou-san pada Kaa-san?' tanya anak laki-laki Sasuke yang masih jounin. Ia menanyakan dengan polosnya hal tersebut karena ada sebuah perasaan berbeda pada anak NaruHina. -from MizuRaina_

•

•

**Feeling**

(Uchiruno)

•

•

Desa Konoha yang terkenal anginnya yang hangat, pepohonan yang masih rindang semua tertutup oleh buntalan butiran-butiran es salju yang turun melapisi desa. Tak terkecuali distrik Uchiha yang terletak di pojokan Desa Konoha.

Kondisinya sudah agak berbeda sekarang –tidak begitu sepi seperti dulu. Saat ini toko-toko yang berada dalam distrik Uchiha sudah ditinggali oleh beberapa masyarakat Konoha yang tidak berklan Uchiha. Naruto yang notabenenya saat ini seorang _Hokage_ mengatur dan membuka distrik Uchiha untuk umum. Selain membuat daerah Uchiha itu ramai, tapi juga bisa memanfaatkan lahan di Konoha dengan sebaik-baiknya. Hm –sejak kapan Naruto bisa sebijak ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke –anak keturunan klan Uchiha asli sendiri memilih untuk meninggali rumahnya yang ia tinggali sejak kecil. Dulu bisa saja dia tinggal dalam rumah ini sendiri, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Saat ini ia sudah mempunyai keluarga kecilnya sendiri. Seorang istri dari klan Haruno yang begitu manis dan penuh kasih sayang, dua orang putra yang begitu mirip dengannya dan satu kucing peliharaan yang sangat disayang oleh keluarga kecil ini.

Kediaman mereka yang biasa terlihat 'hijau', asri dan berwarna kini terlihat sepi dan semuanya terlihat putih. Salju yang tak hentinya turun melapisi atap rumah mereka, membuat beberapa pohon gundul dan bunga-bunga enggan bermekaran.

Bila kita lihat ke dalam, Sasuke Uchiha yang kali ini menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita tengah menyibukan dirinya di dalam perpustakaan pribadi dalam rumahnya itu. Ia nampak tengah terduduk santai sambil membuka beberapa gulungan-gulungan yang bertumpuk dan berceceran di atas meja kayu yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

Ia membaca isi dari gulungan-gulungan yang ia bawa dari kantor Hokage itu dengan seksama dan serius. Sesekali ia mengerutkan dahinya dan sesekali ia juga memijat dahinya itu. Ia tampak berpikir keras –memecahkan permasalahan yang tertera dari dalam gulungan itu. Sesekali ia menggeram frustasi dan menghela nafas berat. Tapi ini memang tugas sebagai seorang _shinobi_ dan juga seorang kepala keluarga yang harus sanggup menanggung beban seberat apapun.

Sasuke sempat menoleh ke arah pintu perpustakaannya begitu mendengar suara derap kaki. Dari suaranya Sasuke sudah bisa menduga jika orang yang menjadi sumber suara tengah berlari kecil menuju ruangan itu. Merasa tidak penting –Sasuke langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada gulungan-gulungan itu lagi.

Srek

Pintu perpustakaan itu terbuka. Tanpa melihat Sasuke langsung mendengus sebal, "Sakura sudahlah jangan ganggu aku dulu." Sasuke berucap datar.

"_Tou-san_!"

Sasuke langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Ah, lebih tepatnya menatap kedua mata _ony_x yang sama dengan dirinya. Putra sulungnya -Daisuke tengah menarik bangku dan meletakkannya tepat di sebrang Sasuke yang tengah terduduk santai. Kedua matanya menatap lekat mata ayahnya. Tidak ada rasa takut atau ragu di sana -membuat Sasuke mengangat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta begitu saja.

Tanpa balasan yang berarti Daisuke tetap menatap ayahnya. Wajah anak itu terlihat serius -hendak mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Terselip rasa penasaran melihat tingkah putra sulungnya yang tiba-tiba tegang seperti itu.

"Apa ayah merasa ibu itu mengganggu ayah, hm?" tanya anak itu kemudian. Ah anak itu bertanya mungkin karena tadi Sasuke langsung mengucapkan nama ibunya dan memintanya untuk tidak menganggu.

Sasuke tidak begitu menanggapinya. Pria yang sudah dewasa itu hanya diam -bukan karena mengacuhkan pertanyaan anaknya melainkan ia bingung mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak biasa itu. Biasanya Daisuke akan berlari mencarinya untuk bertanya mengenai _ninjutsu_ atau pemecahan permasalahan shinobi.

"Kau pikirkan saja sendiri," jawab Sasuke begitu saja.

"Ayah! Jawab yang jelas aku ingin tahu." Daisuke sedikit menaikkan suaranya. "Daisuke ingin tahu perasaan ayah," tuntutnya.

Sasuke meletakkan gulungan yang ia pegang dan mengusap pelan tengkuknya. "Bagaimana menjawabnya?" bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Bagaimana perasaan ayah pada ibu? Apa itu cinta?" Daisuke bertanya langsung_ into the point _-entah ada tujuannya itu.

Sasuke sempat tersentak namun segera menenangkan dirinya. "Perasaan itu tidak bisa dijelaskan begitu saja lewat kata-kata, Daisuke." Sasuke mencoba menjawab setenang mungkin. Ia sangat lelah, jangan sampai Daisuke yang tengah dimakan rasa penasarannya sendiri bisa memancing amarahnya. Jangan sampai.

"Ayah, tapi aku butuh jawaban yang pasti!" Daisuke menggeram kesal. "Kenapa ayah susah sekali menjawab? Bukannya ini pertanyaan mudah?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggeram frustasi. Putranya ini jika sudah sekalinya bertanya pasti akan menuntut mendapat jawabannya yang bisa membuat anak itu puas. Sasuke sedikit melirik putra kesayangannya itu dan Daisuke masih menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang penuh harap dan menuntut.

"A-ah kalau begitu-" Daisuke menarik bangkunya lebih merapat ke arah ayahnya. "-kenapa ayah menikahi ibu? Kalau itu pasti ada alasannya 'kan?" tanya anak itu penuh harap.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak dan hanya satu hal yang muncul dalam benaknya. "Itu sebab ibumu orang yang tepat."

Daisuke menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sedikit menyentakkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Jawaban macam apa itu. Ia rasanya masih belum puas dengan jawaban itu. Jawaban ayahnya barusan belum bisa menjawab rasa penasaran yang ia sedang rasakan.

"Ayah menyebalkan. Kenapa tidak saja menjawab karena ayah cinta pada ibu?" Daisuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya.

Sasuke hanya diam, baginya anaknya ini mungkin masih begitu muda untuk mengatakan sesuatu hal yang berurusan dengan cinta. Sasuke kembali mengambil gulungan yang sempat ia letakkan tadi. Ia membuka gulungan itu dan kembali membacanya -mengacuhkan putranya yang kini mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya dan wajahnya mulai tampak kesal. Sifat Sakura mulai keluar rupanya.

"Ayah! Kalau begitu Daisuke akan merubah pertanyaannya." Daisuke nampak menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Apa yang ayah rasakan jika sedang bersama ibu?" Daisuke membuka mulutnya lagi. "Saat ibu berada di dekat ayah apa yang ayah rasakan? Kalau ini, ayah pasti tahu 'kan?"

Sasuke menutup kembali gulungannya, menaruhnya kembali di atas meja dan menyusun rapi gulungan-gulugan yang berantakan di atas meja. Pria itu ikut melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan matanya.

"Mungkin ayah merasa tenang," ucap Sasuke singkat. Ia menunggu balasan dari putranya -sebab Sasuke tahu putranya ini gemar sekali memotong ucapannya.

"Tenang seperti apa?" Ya, perkiraan Sasuke tepat.

"Saat ayah merasa resah, ibumu bisa menenangkan ayah. Mengubah semua perasaan takut dan gundah hanya dengan kalimat pendeknya."

"Kalimat apa itu?"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke -meniru ucapan Sakura yang sering wanita itu lontarkan padanya. Kalimat yang dapat membuatnya merasa semua akan baik-baik saja dan membuat segala ketakutannya sirna.

Daisuke mengubah sedikit posisi duduknya. Akhirnya ayahnya mau bercerita.

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Hn, begini Daisuke, ayah tidak suka bertele-tele. Yang jelas ibumu bisa membuat ayah terhibur, membuat ayah ingin selalu tersenyum, jadi banyak bicara, ingin selalu bersama dan-" Sasuke nampak menggantungkan ucapannya.

Wajah Daisuke sudah memerah sempurna sekarang. "Tenang, nyaman, terhibur, tersenyum, banyak bicara, selalu bersama..kalau begitu aku juga selalu merasa begitu juga bersama ibu!" terang Daisuke.

"Kalau begitu, kau mencintai ibumu." Sasuke menjawab datar dan singkat. Secara logika apa yang dikatakan Sasuke sudah pasti benar.

"Lalu kenapa ayah bisa memutuskan ayah mencintai ibu? Apa ayah punya alasan khusus?" Daisuke bertanya lagi dan lagi.

"Cinta tidak perlu alasan, Daisuke." Sasuke tersenyum kecil pada putranya itu. "Ayah rasa yang ada alasan kenapa kita semakin cinta pada seseorang," terang Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu ayah pasti semakin mencintai ibu 'kan? Apa itu?" Daisuke mengerutkan dahinya. Sungguh Sasuke rasanya seperti bercermin saat ini. Wajahnya dan putranya begitu mirip.

"Karena ibumu memberikan ayah banyak hal yang sangat berarti. Perhatiannya, dirinya, senyumannya, tangisannya, pengalaman, kenangan, dan keluarga dimana semuanya untuk ayah," ucap pria itu tulus -menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. "Sekarang kau mengerti, hn?"

Tidak direspon langsung, namun rupanya ucapan Sasuke barusan membuat wajah Daisuke lebih memerah dan memanas. "K-kalau begitu, ayah!" Sasuke menatap mata putranya lekat.

"Hn?"

Daisuke memainkan sedikit jemarinya. "Aku begini ayah, sesungguhnya aku sendiri sedang bingung dengan perasaanku." Daisuke nampak sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Mati-matian anak itu menahan malu di depan ayahnya. Ah, jika seperti ini ia nampak seperti Sakura -pikir Sasuke.

"Aku juga merasakan apa yang ayah rasakan. Tapi itu belum cukup bagiku, sebab aku merasakan itu pada beberapa orang. Oke, diluar ibu, Keisuke dan ayah aku juga merasa seperti itu pada-"

"-Sasuke-_kun_!"

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka begitu saja. Nampak sesosok Sakura dengan nampan kecil yang di atasnya terdapat segelas teh hangat ditambah si kecil Keisuke yang tengah meremas rok ibunya -mengekori ibunya sedair tadi. Mata Sakura langsung bergerak memfokuskan tatapannya pada Daisuke -anak sulungnya. "Daisuke kau sudah pulang? Sedang apa kalian?" tanya wanita itu penuh perhatian. Sakura cukup bisa merasakan ada aura ketengangan dan keseriusan di ruangan ini.

Ia meletakkan teh hangat berserta nampannya di atas meja Sasuke kemudian menggendong Keisuke yang masih balita itu. Sakura berdiri di samping Sasuke dan menyadari ada yang aneh pada Daisuke. Wajah anak itu bahkan nampak merona dan Sasuke nampak tidak mengerjakan apapun. Apakah mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting?

"Apa kalian sedang berbicara serius?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Daisuke memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka mulutnya. "Aku sedang bercerita pada ayah mengenai-" jeda sejenak, "-perasaanku, bu."

Sakura menatap putranya intens. "Perasaan apa, anakku?" Sakura pun mulai penasaran. Jarang-jarang putranya yang gengsian seperti ayahnya mau menyinggung masalah perasaan apa lagi dengan orangtuanya.

Daisuke membungkukkan tubuhnya, menahan berat badannya dengan sikunya yang bertumpu di pahanya. "Aku rasa..aku menyukai Hiyoo -anak paman Naruto. Tapi aku juga merasa aku menyukai teman perempuanku yang lain." Daisuke mengerutkan wajahnya. Malu, iya sangat malu mengatakan hal ini di hadapan ayah dan ibunya.

"_S-SOUKA_!?" teriak Sakura antusias. Sasuke pun menghela nafasnya berat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Oke, Sakura sudah dipastikan dengan reaksinya yang akan heboh dan antusias. "Benar begitu Daisuke? Kau menyukai seseorang? Akhirnya kau tertarik pada sesuatu selain alat-alat _shinobi_," ucap Sakura lega. Ia sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya sendiri untuk membuat Keisuke yang mulai risau di gendongannya tenang.

"Hn. Maka itu Daisuke ingin tahu hal apa yang bisa memastikan perasaan aneh macam ini. Ini yang pertama," kata Daisuke putus asa.

Sakura nampak terdiam bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan tengkuknya tertarik dan ia menyadari suaminya tengah berdiri dan mencium bibirnya di depan kedua anaknya. Begitu menyadarinya Sakura langsung menarik tubuhnya sedangkan Sasuke mengambil beberapa gulungan di atas meja.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kau gila!?" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan kemudian memukul pelan bahu suaminya itu. "Tidak di depan anak-anak!" Wajah Sakura pun langsung berubah menjadi merah sempurna. Jantung wanita itu berdetak lebih cepat. Apa-apaan Sasuke itu.

Sasuke yang mendapat celotehan dari istrinya hanya menyeringai kecil kemudian melangkahkan kakinya -menuju Daisuke yang tengah membatu sehabis melihat prilaku orang tuanya. Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga putranya itu. "-dan pastikan saja kau selalu ingin menciumnya dan memilikinya." Kemudian Sasuke pun melenggang pergi -menggeser pintu perpustakan dan langsung melangkah keluar entah kemana sambil membawa gulungannya.

Darah putra sulungnya itu langsung terpompa semua ke kepalanya dan membuat wajahnya memerah padam. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya. "E-EH!? _TOU-SAN_!"

Sasuke mendengar teriakkan anaknya dari dalam perpustakaan dan menaikkan bahunya sejenak. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Yah, untuk memastikan kau mencintai seseorang harus dari dalam diri sendiri 'kan, dan bertanyalah pada hatimu sendiri." Sasuke pun terkekeh pelan mengingat wajah Sakura yang merona tadi sambil menggerutu kesal padanya. Bagi Sasuke -itu sangat **manis**.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Jeger~ #hangus FAIL LAGI XD hahahaha

Abal banget hahaha XDDD Iseng-iseng ngetik-ngetik di sore hari yang hujan ini.

Entahlah... mungkin ini fic yang paling singkat juga :P dan awalnya ini rated K+ tapi entah mengapa diubah kayaknya enakkan di T hahaha XD #kebiasaan

Mind to Review~? :3


End file.
